ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vulpangue
Recent Testimonial - Nin90/Dnc45 Solo. Kannagi nin in full DD gear (8 evasion, 28 Agi). With full debuffs and Myoshu up there are only two things that need to be said: 1. Its accuracy was surprisingly high, maybe 30-40% and 2. It only got off like four tp moves. Ahiromu87 01:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) White Wind It seems to me that White Wind has an Erase effect. I just fought this NM 5 times today as RDM and consistantly noticed one of my debuffs "wear off" when it would use White Wind. I couldn't find anything about this anywhere so I didn't want to add it to the page just yet. Also, one of the fights was on Darksday (big mistake as it is DEFINITELY stronger on Darksday) and I was personally hit by a 2200+ Wind Shear, so I am going to remove the verification tag on the 2000+ damage. --Verthandi 06:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Double Attack I'm not sure that the "Has Double Attack." is needed, most mobs are WAR or WAR subs. On a sidenote, I'm pretty sure that the Wing is 100%, all tier 1 we done dropped theirs (that's about 40 fight) Nours 17:43, 13 June 2008 (UTC) No, it's not needed. I removed it. -- Aequis 14:19, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Mage Setup We fought it twice with 4 people. 2 successful runs. Setup: RDM/NIN ( tank), BRD/WHM ( balladII + march for RDM, double Ballad for mages), SCH/RDM ( Main DoT and Nukes at around 15%)and WHM/BLM ( main Heal). Wing was 100% Drop. Karura Hachigane dropped on run 1, nothing but wing on run 2. Wind shear went off only twice with doing around 100Dmg to tank. No Stun at all. User:Windwhisper 19:48, 13 June 2008 (UTC+1) Testimonials *Solo 85NIN/DNC with evasion setup, very easy but i guess this is no surprise :P --Sonicuk 13:07, December 3, 2010 (UTC) *Solo 85BST/NIN. Used NuseryNazuna. Only needed 2-3 jugs and about 6 Zetas. After improving Reward gear and merits I have been able to use only 1 jug. Fight is simple, build pet TP prior to popping and let your pet do all the damage. If you want to melee with pet I would recommend /DNC for cures, but /NIN is a better choice for safety in case Call Beast is down and you need to charm a near by Puck. 0/7 on drop ; ; -Azaezal from Odin November 13, 2010 * Pretty easy duo for 2 RDM/NINs. Standing ~18 yarms apart you can bounce him backwards and forwards using hate spells (Sleeps, Dispel, Cures). It requires good communication between players about the status of their shadows and good hate management (so one player doesn't hold the mob for too long). Keeping Slow II and Para II up makes holding the NM a lot easier. We used a mix of DoTs and nukes for damage. Both RDM will need to convert, so plan to accordingly. Argettio 16:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) * Very easy trio for MNK/NIN (me), BRD, and RDM. BRD did double March (using Pianissimo so that he never had to come into Wind Shear range). It's extremely easy to solo tank between Elegy, Slow II, and capped recast times, even though I don't think I evaded any attacks. I used a decent amount of Subtle Blow gear to reduce the number of Wind Shears: Hades Sainti, Melee Gloves, Rajas Ring, Black Belt (+21 from gear). I also had a macro set up to swap into -20% physical damage gear (Arhat's+1, Jelly Ring) that was used when Wind Shear stripped my shadows. Tanked against the wall to avoid knockback, very straightforward fight. The kill can be easily sped up by bringing BLM or SMN, as long as they take things slow at the start to allow the MNK to build up enmity through damage. --Deimorz 16:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) *Trio: Easily killed with 3 NIN/WAR(Nexosu) RDM/WHM(Syeibaa) BLM/RDM(Allusion)Lakshmi. Not sure about the RDM but the NIN & I are shellmates and fully merited. RDM Main heals and reapplies SlowII and Para when they wear making sure they are up full time. The BLM does basic dot cycle up BioII PoisonII Frost Drown Rasp. Also with a good enfeeb set Blind on BLM lands easily besides the DOT cycle and blind the only other thing the blm should be doing is throwing out Stuns whenever the NIN needs them. The stuns are key and a good fast cast setup isn't required but helps greatly with this fight. Example: When you see your NIN start casting Ichi toss a stun out reason being is that this mob double attacks and the stun will allow the NIN to def get his shadows up. Pretty much this is a dot fight with the only tp feed being the NIN doing Blade:Jin whenever possible. Until about 25% the entire fight is the above. At 25% the BLM should be able to finish off the NM with 2 AMIIs. Did 2 in a row this way only person to die was tank once and was second run right after my first finishing nuke went off i was able to drop it with the second amII befor my buffs were taken off even with double attack. Enjoy don't always listen to what you hear this thing is a puss puss to experienced players.....Allusion(BLM75 Lakshmi) * Killed by WHM/BLM, RDM/BLM, SAM/NIN, THF/NIN, THF tanking using an evasion setup. * Killed with 6x SMN/NIN using Garuda's Predator Claws. * Killed with SMN/NIN, RDM/NIN, RDM/NIN, BLM/WHM zoning into Aydeewa Subterrane (the one with Mamools near the zone) when in need of MP. Keep Bio II and Poison II up all the times to prevent it to recover hp if unclaimed. SMN uses Chaotic Strike and zones to recover MP. RDMs split hate with Bind and Poison II/Bio II, while the BLM nukes. Probably doable with a RDM/NIN less. * Have defeated him multiple times with only 2 melee. Recommended party setup is NIN/WAR, THF/NIN, RDM, BRD, WHM + a DD that will not cause the NM to gain TP. Have used SMN (helpful to have SMN use Earthen Ward) with Nether Blast, BLM for Stun early on and later when tanks have hate some tier 3-4 nukes, and if you have a RNG, recommend that they come /SAM and stand away from the mages, and only use Meditate for TP gain for Sidewinder use. Soloable with some difficulty by RDM/NIN. * Done with 3 SMN 2 BLM BRD THF RDM and a PLD/NIN, PLD easily tanked the nm and never got below 50% HP. Extremely easy if not fed huge amounts of TP. Manaburn/SMNburn strategy is highly suggested. * Building on the above strategy: bare-bones setup is PLD/NIN (Earth Staff) to tank and BRD + RDM to buff and debuff. This is quite sufficient to survive. Add DDs like BLM and SMN for killing. We have done runs with PLD BRD RDM SMN, sometimes with added BLM. Only time we failed was when PLD used Joyeuse and fed craploads of TP. *Fought him in Windsday with SMN, RNG, BLU, PLD, WHM, DRK and THF. Everyone was /NIN except the SMN who was /WHM. Head piece dropped all three times we fought him, meaning we went 3/3. Wondering if anyone else experienced such high drop rates on Windsday. Again, we did have a THF with atleast TH3 in the party. Not sure if that affected it overly, so we are looking for reports on drop rate for Windsday. * Fought him with 1 PLD/WAR, me as 75 THF/NIN (TH3), 1RDM/DRK (2hred @ begining for Chainspell stun) and 3 SAM/WAR. SAMs 2 hred and tore it apart in less then 1 minute. My SA and TA timers were'nt back up from the begining of the fight. Dropped Wing and Epee. *There are several matters of deceiving or contradictory information in the notes section. 1)Wind Shear is a physical attack, so of course shell5 and baraero won't do anything to mitigate it--moreover, this is why windsday does not add additional dmg to this. 2)Resisting a stun from a NIN/DRK means nothing since the spell is from sub. Head Butt not stunning is based on the BLU's acc and nothing on the mob's side. It does have fairly high eva, but it is clearly not resistant to stun. Even if the spell did show as hitting, this NM seems to have varied attack rounds and thus a stun put up early in a TP/attack cycle could well be proc'd and ended before the log shows it. 3)Saying "that will not cause the nm to gain tp" should likely be replaced with 'subtle blow melee' or something of the like. 4)Having MNK used only for chi blast is the preferred method. Monks pull too much hate from nin tanks and PLD tanks. I know having diverging opinions is fine, but some of this is just factually wrong or demonstrates a misunderstanding of parts of our battle system. --Somnambulist 21:11, 15 June 2008 (UTC) *:-To argue that, Shell V may not help, but Baraero should still be helpful. Anything elemental WILL be affected by the Bar-spells, including physical attacks, and this shouldn't be any different. Sickle Slash, for example, is an earthbased physical attack, and casting Barstonra when in a pt fighting spiders helps a bloodtank (I know this from experience). Same for the Avatars. --SongOfChaos 11:48, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *::-I doubt that experience. . .While shell and barspells will reduce the dmg of physical attacks with elemental property like Red Lotus Blade ("Deals fire elemental damage"), it has NO effect on pure physical attacks like Sickle Slash ("Deals critical damage. Chance of critical hit varies with TP. ") ~~Catslave *The above is simply not true. Monks are horrible for this, not because of the amount of TP they cause, but because they pull too much hate away from the ninja and never have the required amount of eva to properly help mitigate tp gain. Monsters gain tp the same way we do you know. A mnk pulling hate, taking hits, and sucking up whm mp will only hurt your group. Every single time I have used a monk for anything but chi blast, I have wiped. When we pulled them back and sent in a second nin or thf we have seen remarkable improvement. Also I worded it the way I did because smn, sam, rng, and blm have no form of subtle blow. A samurai is the strongest DD you can have for this NM because half the time your mele damage is overwritten with his spamming of white wind below 50%. Meditate and run up for WS or SC. *:This NM is still fairly new, so the information displayed in the article isn't necessarily the most accurate or helpful. If you take a look at Sandworm's page, a lot of the information there is first hand experience, much like the information on this NM's page. The reason for this is that the bigger picture of an NM (like any established NM, such as, at random, Tiamat) is built through the experiences individuals have. The information will be garnished once more first hand experiences and general points about the fight are shared and concluded. --Lightningcount 08:49, 16 June 2008 (UTC) *A mnk, while a good controlling enemy tp, is not as good of a choice over thf for 3 reasons. 1 Treasure Hunter - I currently am 0/10 on the hachigane. 2 Thf will do more damage over a mnk, and can avoid attacks better than a nin if necessary. 3 Chi blast with a mnk/whm with full mnd gear after 12 boosts was doing 900 damage, where as all of his other weapon skills where doing 300-400. *I find the Above statement to be complete nonsense. A rdm and a smn can duo it using zone stratgey and dots (did it), but no way one of them could solo it.I'm a 75 smn, I had YY rope and -20 enm + Sprinter boots active (they didnt get knocked off until the end. I kited him for 20 min using carby only and doing no BP, I had him down to 96%, at that point the accumulated enm I had gotten from casting Carbuncle got greater than carby's attack and it ignored my avatar and went straight for me, and bam dead. same for rdm really, even with Crimson Cuises my rdm friend couldnt outrun him, and bind got resisted after 4 times or so. Duoable yes. Soloable NO. *:"the accumulated enm I had gotten from casting Carbuncle got greater than carby's attack and it ignored my avatar and went straight for me." You will accumilate 0 enmity if you finish casting at least 20' away. This distance is well known amongst BSTs as "off the radar" where it's safe to cure yourself etc for 0 enmity. --Byte.xi 00:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) *To the above. That applies to normal mobs, but Vulp is a little different. Go try and carby kite him and you will see what I mean. *Going to agree here with not possible to solo. I saw nothing mentioned regarding a RDM/NIN attempting to straight tank this with Utsusemi so I gave it a shot. I failed miserably, attacks way too fast. I popped, bind --> ran to zoneline --> it caught up and deagroed so I hit it with bio. Perhaps this was a mistake and I should have opened with slow. As soon as it reached me a double attack had me already casting ichi, another double had SS down with phalanx on during that first ichi cast. Died before I could even get any enfeebles on it (para/slow II). Not willing to try again solo. *Boy oh boy do I get tired of seeing people say, "I couldn't solo, therefor no one can!" Truth be told, it's unreasonable to solo as SMN, but only because of White Wind spam - not because of a lack of ability on the part of the SMN. The SMN can kite the NM indefinitely, as the player Kegsay has chronicled on his Summoner journal. Kegsay even theorizes that the NM could be soloed on SMN with some luck, but that it would take five or more hours due to the NM healing itself. *Attempted as RDM/NIN using the 'poison 2' method below. Got him down to 27%, but around then (just over an hour from the start of the fight) he started resisting my slow/para heavily (compared to zero resists for the majority of the fight), as well as hitting for 400+ dmg. I'm assuming that he rages after an hour. Needless to say, at this point I went down pretty quickly, as I could not keep shadows up and SS became near useless. --Vyrha 00:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC) *Came back again on RDM/NIN, used both Bio 3 and Poison 2. Twice during the fight I bound him, moved away and hit him with tier-one day-matching magic to force him to use his TP. He did White Wind once for 990, but that's better than taking an unexpected Wind Shear with shadows down (which has killed me before). I two-houred at around 18% HP, and Blizz 3'd him to death. --Vyrha 00:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) RDM/NIN can also solo it, with a similar strategy to a solo Cactrot Rapido; That is, straight tank with only Poison II, to avoid giving it TP. People also used to call bull on Rapido solos because of their own failures. With gear like Dusk +1, Swift Belt, defense food, Earth Staff, and other RDM solo gear staples, a competent RDM can straight tank a lot of things that don't immediately seem possible. --Finbar 1:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) * So rdm/nin can solo it cool, but can we agree on smn not able to? ---- *We fought this thing twice with eight people today and wiped on both. This thing is really hard to beat without any Stunners and we couldn't bring it done due to its TP Spam. --DJStrifeX 01:33, 13 June 2008 (GMT+1) *Easily killed with a pld/nin, rdm/whm, and 3 blm/whm. pulled back to Aydeewa Subterrane zone and had pld stand in corner and tank while blms and rdm stand by zone. After pld got hate blm nuked hard until they pulled hate then zoned. blm only had to zone once because of pulling hate before it died. I am almost positive it can be done with 2 blms but need to test this out. *Killed with 1 Death 2 Pops. PLD/NIN THF/NIN RDM/NIN SMN/WHM BLM/WHM Brought it to Zone number 4 in Waja woods. BLM AM2'd and zoned hate with blink and stonskin. Giveing tank time to cure and get shadows up. BLM resting 3~4 ticks between nukes. FreezeII was higher damage and suggested to use that over other am2's. SMN gave BLM MAB and used rahum for Thunderstorm. Letting rahul build tp before bloodpack. RDM bind @ pop site while poper and rdm sneaked and ivns to zone. Last pop everyone 2hred fight lasted 4 mins. *A 'safe' strategy is to have only 2 ninjas on the puk during the fight (if you have a THF have them hit it and run back) then have a few healers out of Wind Shear range and heal the ninjas. *It's much safer to kite Vulpangue to the nearby entrance to Aydeewa and fight him in the tunnel. Mages can stand up top of the slope and stand closer than 10' and avoid Wind Shear due to the height difference. The tank must ensure his back is to the wall and not the zone, otherwise Wind Shear may force the tank into zoning. With this method DD can also unleash strong attacks and immediately zone without endangering the alliance. Seven Vulpangues were cleared in an hour using this tactic. * Just Killed this easily with 3 85SMN , a 85RDM for debuffs, and a THF strictly 1 hit for TH. Just used Garuda and Predator claws every chance it was up. Just killed with four Managed to beat this guy twice tonight with a setup of PLD/NIN, RDM/SCH, SMN/NIN, and BLU/NIN. Pretty straightforward fight, just had the PLD tank it with support from RDM and diamondhide from BLU. Would like to note that head butt's stun effect did not seem to proc. Wasnt as difficult as the wiki made it seem, as long as the frontliners are diligent about shadows, wind shear isn't a threat at all, and when it DID land, only did around 300 to 500, with a high of 952 to the BLU near the very end. pretty simple fight. HP This monster does *not* have 25,000 hit points. My Spirits Within for 650~ did between 4% and 5% total damage to it (I used it at the very beginning and took it down to 95% displayed HP percentage. There was no other damage dealer on the mob at this point, and my additional attacks were no more than a total of 30 damage since I was main-handing a sword.) Also, my Sneak Attacks as THF were dealing between 1% and 2% damage consistently, being 180~220 damage each. (Again, the displayed hit points dropped 2~3%, meaning between 1% and 2% damage.) With these in mind, I believe that Vulpangue's max Hit Points stat is between 13,000 and 15,000. --Dragonspight 15:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) My calculations are in accordance with the previous statement. Our group had four smns, each using his or her preferred BP and then zoning in a strict rotation, which put each one about 5-10 seconds apart. While mine was not the only pet on the mob, our rotation enabled us to easily discern approximately how much each BP dropped the target's HP. My Predator Claws was consistently doing ~600 dmg, each time lowering the mob's HP by either 4 or 5% (although more often it was 4%). This small fluctuation can easily be accounted for by the normal melee hits of the other pets. Additionally, White Wind was consistently curing it for ~990 HP and 6 to 7% of it's HP bar (all but a few times it was 7%). Again the damage done by our pets can account for the variation in percentage. Based on these numbers I calculate the mob's maximum HP to be between 14 and 15k HP. --Kalantaru 06:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Was just browsing this page when I noticed the same thing. Based on similar experiences as those above, I would also testify that this mob does not have 25,000 HP, but far closer to 15,000. The page has been modified accordingly. --CronixHades Treasure Hunter Efficacy Our thief has TH4 and we are 3/5 on the Hachigane. The two times that it did not drop our thief was dead at the end of battle (and therefore not on the hate list, effectively nullifying his TH). While I cannot say for certain that we would have gotten the drop had the thief been alive at the end of those runs, our experiences thus far seem to indicate that TH4, at least, is especially effective for this fight. We'll be doing another run on Sunday after which I will update this section to include those results in the data. ::Just as a point of information, if you look on the TH article, it refers to SE's own comments on TH; "Some amount of enmity is retained after a player is KO'ed, and also per SE commentary, the treasure hunter effect will remain even after the player has been KO'ed". So basically assuming that's a legitimate quote, your thief's TH was not nullified, and it was just coincidence that he was dead when you didn't get the drop. Earlier in the discussion someone said that their group was 3/3 on the drop and postulated that it may be due to fighting and/or killing the mob on Windsday. (None of our successful runs were during Windsday.) However, he also said the party included a thief with at least TH3. It would be useful to know what level of TH the thief actually possessed (3 or 4?) at the time of those drops, as well as whether or not he or she had any direct hate (not just pt/alliance hate) on the mob at the ToD. That same info would be useful from any other groups that include a thief in their ranks. Since TH seems to be particularly effective in this case, with enough data it may be possible to give fairly accurate drop rates based on the level of TH involved. (e.g. w/ TH4 active drop rate equals ~90%, w/ TH3 75%, and so on.) --Kalantaru 07:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) duo'd by 99Dnc/Nin and 99Thf/Nin with little to no effort. Just to be safe keep 3+ shadows up for wind shear. So easy, honestly can be soloed by evasion job. --Larwan 08:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC)